Unknown Intentions
by rainypurr
Summary: Ciel reminisces his first sexual encounter with Sebastian. Mild smut. Might make a second chapter for a Sebastian POV though that will be posted on archiveofourown as it will most likely be ... utterly unholy. If that is what you want, do let me know. Sebaciel/SebastianxCiel
1. Unknown Intentions

It had been so sudden, so euphoric and the world had been all but forgotten; left behind along with all the other things that didn't matter in that moment. When I think back on it, I can't even be sure that it wasn't dream. I had imagined such a scenario many times before - a first encounter, but _nothing_ could have possibly prepared me for the hellfire passion burning beneath his glowing eyes or the inhuman growls that had escaped from his lips. His whole being had shuddered with each and every one that tore its way through his body and he had later on apologized profusely for his so-called unseemly state. Unfortunately, I had by then returned to reality and was rendered unable to voice my thoughts - my lust-fueled courage had worn away only minutes earlier. If only I could have told him how I felt - told him what it was that I thought of his hungry growls, his bruising kisses and even more so bruising hands, gripping and groping me fervently as they sought to pull me closer. It had been so overwhelming - but he was mine and knew better than to give me anything less than everything that he had to offer so that was what I received. He had given me my salvation and damnation, soothed my mind all while setting my very being on fire. _And oh, how hotly I had burned._

I was no stranger to sexual matters - though admittedly, this was my first encounter of the kind where I had any kind of say in the matter. I understood the mechanics and the process of it all but, I had never truly come to know the pleasurable aspects of such activities. Sex had always meant having something taken from me or being used for the pleasure of another but, this, this had been something _entirely_ different. We give and took as we pleased, knowing that above all else, we meant to enjoy each other.

In my mind I had imagined that I would be nervous or scared when it came time to perform but, it had all been such a blur. We were simply attracted to each other like magnets and molded together until there was no way to separate us - there were no questions asked. It was all so natural. I was not exploring uncharted territory but returning to a long lost home; _I felt loved_ and I think I might have even loved a little myself. I wondered if Sebastian felt it too, but I doubted it. He would never truly understand the emotions that he had awoken in me and I suppose he wouldn't care either way. His intentions were no better than those of the men who had had me first - I knew this and while I may have enjoyed being encaged in his embrace, a golden cage is still just a cage. I had felt such ambivalence as I struggled to decide wether to continue to fall or push him away. Maybe I would have chosen the latter had I not looked up at the creature that was so passionately kissing me.

By then he had long since torn my nightshirt off of me and removed his own clothing as well. Sebastian hovered over me, one hand pinning my wrists into the mattress above my head and the other wrapped around my waist to arch my back into him. His abdominal muscles contracted and relaxed against the flat planes of my own stomach, vibrating every once in a while when yet another growl would pass through him. I wonder what it was that prompted him to make such noises; _was it lust, hunger or perhaps even hatred_ \- maybe he himself did not know. Regardless, he was beautiful in a way that only one of the damned could be and even if it destroyed me I would come to him.

"Sebastian, ah…. S-sebastian!" He caressed my sides and brought his lips down to my chest to leave wet kisses there. He let go own my hands and I sat up to wrap them around his neck and straddle his lap. We couldn't possibly be close enough. "Please Ciel, I will not hurt you - this you know. Let me prove to you that I mean to please my master." His voice was dark velvet, intoxicating me while keeping me conscious. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to my forehead and exhaled softly. " Nothing has to happen that you do not want, my lord. You are in control of me no matter the situation and I will do as you say. I will always be your knight, your pawn and your butler but for tonight, if only just for tonight, _let me be your lover_." I had responded to his plea by kissing him greedily and tangling my hair into his raven hair. I nodded once or twice before continuing and Sebastian had not needed any further confirmation; I do not remember what words we exchanged after that - though I do suppose they were deadly and best forgotten anyways.

As was expected of the Phantomhive butler, he had not lied and it was painless to say the least. He went to great lengths to ensure my comfort and rubbed soothing circles into the small of my back when he had first entered me. He gave me a few seconds to adjust, spending that time kissing my collarbones and massaging my scalp with his hands. Once I had relaxed enough, he began to move, pulling out slightly before settling back in slowly and carefully. He continued the slow, cautious pace for some time before he himself became impatient and quickened his thrusts. I held onto his shoulders for dear life as I tried (and miserably failed) to bite moans and whimpers of _sheer, unholy pleasure_. He was well-proportioned to put it politely and seemingly always knew exactly where it was that he should aim inside of me to make me see stars. I was no stranger to sexual matters but _this_ was something I had never before known. Sebastian must have noticed the shameful blush on my cheeks, because he had leaned to whisper raggedly into my ear. "Please, let me hear you, my lord. It is my intent to satisfy you. Let me hear that you appreciate my touch, that you enjoy my company."

He had not needed to ask me twice and I had called out to him until my throat grew sore and even then, I had incoherently whined out the broken syllables of his name. He spoke my name many times - which would have usually been a grave offense had it not been so _very_ obvious that Sebastian was just as delirious with pleasure as I was. We spent together and continued as soon as I was recovered. That was most likely my favorite thing about the whole affair, seeing Sebastian lose himself to carnal desire. Such a handsome beast he was, baring his elongated fangs at me and roaring with furious lust that I reckon humans do not comprehend. There was something so very lovable about the frustration in his face when I pulled away from our kisses to catch my breath or held my hand over my lips to cover my wails; he would more often than not yank it away and thrust into me harder in response. _Oh_ , and the way he had moaned and purred when I had taken him in my mouth had been so utterly fascinating; he had patted my head and stroked my cheek, looking down at me with a curiosity that mimicked my own. "Oh - oh, Ciel. Hell - ah! Ciel, _my beautiful boy_ -ah!- so very eager to please" He had spent again and pulled me onto his lap to nuzzle me and hum contentedly against my skin."Mmm, Ciel, so very generous of you. You're quite good at that you know?" I was somewhat embarrassed by the lewd compliment but all too tired to voice my disapproval, so instead I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his heady scent until it made me feel faint.

Sometime later that night, we had joined again and he had kept us teetering on the edge of ecstasy for what seemed an eternity that second time around; it had been both _heaven_ and _hell_ to stay there and when he finally pulled us past the point of return, we had devoted a great deal of time to simply regaining our senses. All the while, I had lain in his embrace and focused on his breathing. Sebastian was purring quite loudly and the vibration sent strange sensations through me. We were quiet for a long time, the dark room lit only by the light of the moon. When some time had passed and Sebastian had yet to speak, I looked up to see him. His head rested against the headboard and his eyes were shut. I wondered for a moment if he was asleep - if the nights' activities had left him as drowsy as I was. I had stared at him for longer than I would have ever had he been aware of my gaze and blushed a dark shade of crimson when I realized he _was_. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to look down at me and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes, young master? Is there something that you need?" I had been so embarrassed that I had not managed an answer and this had delighted Sebastian; he grinned and lifted my chin so that I had no choice but to look directly at him. "Hm, perhaps you have seen something that you like, young master?" I flushed once again and averted my gaze, childishly thumping my fist against his chest "No, now shut up" I huffed indignantly and he snickered, letting go of my chin.

He placed a quick kiss upon my lips and pulled silken sheets over our forms, wrapping his arms around my waist and scooting me further into his hold. "Well then, goodnight my lord." I did not ask him if he intended to stay the night, but I hoped he would. He stayed until his purrs and nuzzles had soothed me to sleep and most likely left some time shortly thereafter - though I can't be sure. I was comfortably tired but my mind was all too awake. I thought it would provide me some sort of relief to be so close to the object of my desire but I had never felt quite so far away from him. What would this change and more importantly, why had Sebastian indulged me? He could not possibly want me - maybe this was all just a way to earn my trust - maybe he had simply done it because he is demon and demons crave the pleasures of flesh. _What was happening in the dark mazes of his mind?_ If he had done it all in some spur of lustful need, why did he stay with me now that it was over? There had been so much caring and kindness in his presence - what a terribly frightening web he has spun me into. It doesn't matter, I suppose. I am his and he is mine and one day it will all pass; the truth will be revealed in the end. I heard him bid me a goodnight once again just before I fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Ciel"

 _Indeed, it was a good night._

 _There were many good nights that followed._


	2. Unspoken Intentions

_Closer, faster, deeper, harder - the more I took, the more painfully obvious it became that I would never have enough._ He was drunk with pleasure and excitement - writhing and shuddering uncontrollably beneath my every ministration and it was utterly unbearable to watch. Needless to say, I was absolutely _furious_ with the little brat - honestly, _how dare he._ I worked so very hard to be the most aesthetically pleasing of butlers and it had taken the puny monster the effort of exactly _one_ word to make me come undone - to unravel my self-control and tear away my perfected mask of cold amusement.

" _Please"._

He sat on his knees, hands in his lap as he stared up at me, flustered but with unwavering courage. He had needed say no more and I leaned down to do as he had asked. _Kiss me Sebastian._ I hadn't meant to do anything more than exactly that, but the moment my lips touched his he had attacked me. I ended up on the bed, elbows supporting my upper body as Ciel sat atop me and kissed me as if his life depended on it (maybe he thought it did). I thought about pulling him off of me and explaining to him that such behavior was indecent - but, as if he had read my mind the boy looked into my eyes determinedly and spoke " _You're not going anywhere."_ I had been dressing the boy for bed when he had decided to charge so I had yet to finish buttoning his nightshirt. He sat straddled on my upper body with his hands on my shoulders as he panted adorably and it was quite clear that the little tyrant was correct; _I had no intention of going anywhere._ He proceeded to continue devouring my lips but I pinned him down onto the bed - his scrawny legs still clinging onto either side of my torso. He moaned a sound of frustration and anticipation when I trapped both of his wrists in one hand and pulled his arms over his head. He looked so lovely in such a defenseless position; his small chest rose and fell rapidly and a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to arch his back upwards into me. "S-Sebastian" he whimpered softly and squirmed against my hold. He was so warm, so soft and his body practically melted into every touch I granted him. I let go of my hold on his wrists to pull away slightly in an attempt to regain control of myself but Ciel would have none of it; he grabbed my by the tie and pulled my back down. Gently, he bucked his hips against my own and whispered wantonly into my ear.

" _Please."_

My young master had been introduced to adult matters in a rather unfortunate manner and I therefore assumed that he was naive to the concept of sexual pleasure - but the request had been clear and I found myself wondering if perhaps I had assumed wrong. The boy had at no point during my time as his butler touched himself and while I realize that he may have simply been afraid of getting caught, I had always thought that he had simply never felt the urge to. So, what could have possibly prompted him to make such a lewd gesture? He moaned again and the intoxicating scent of lust rolled off of him, invading my senses and forcing a growl through my throat. The sound brought me back to my senses and I suddenly had a _very_ reasonable theory as to the boys uncharacteristic behavior. It seems that I had been to entranced by Ciel's body to take any notice of my own; I was fully erect. The young masters legs were still wrapped around me - which meant that Ciel had to be very much aware of the bulge in my trousers and while I was still a bit shocked by the boys brazenness, I understood that it may have been an encouraged response for which I could not fully claim innocence. Not that it mattered - I was more than willing to give in to his request either way.

Now, I realize it may have been a bit cruel, but I just couldn't help myself; I gathered his wrists into my hand once again and pinned them above his before unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt that were not already open. His perfect, pale and unblemished skin came into view and I was quick to remove all but my trousers. After a bit of deliberation, I decided that he could handle a bit of teasing. Ciel looked up at me - his half-lidded eyes, slightly parted plump lips and ruffled hair making for quiet the enjoyable view and I couldn't help but grin wickedly at the thought of how very frustrating this would be for him. I began rocking my hips gently against his in a slow, steady rhythm and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he struggled desperately to sit up and touch me. He whined and I growled in reply. "Patience, my young lord."

"Oh.. nngh- ah! Sebastian, oh Sebastian. Mm - ah, please. _Please._ "

I lowered myself to kiss him roughly and then traveled downwards to suck and nip at his petite chest; Ciel groaned in delight and annoyance. I let my tongue dart out to tease the skin around his nipples and he was in agony. "Sebastian! Ah!" He continued moaning and writhing and I finally let go of his wrists when I myself could no longer wait. I sat down with my back against the headboard and pulled my adorable master onto my lap. He wrapped his thin arms around my neck and and let his face rest in the crook of my neck. I was painfully hard and impatient to claim the boy so I spoke to him in a rushed tone. "Please Ciel, I will not hurt you - _this you know._ Let me prove to you that I mean to please my master." I placed my hands on Ciel's delicate thighs, spreading them slightly and watched Ciel carefully. He did not answer and I placed a soft kiss against his forehead in the hopes of soothing both the boy and my own throbbing need. My lips stayed where they were and when the little lord had yet to speak a minute later, I sighed and spoke again. "Nothing has to happen that you do not want, my lord. You are in control of me no matter the situation and I will do as you say. I will always be your knight, your pawn and your butler, but for tonight - if only just for tonight, _let me be your lover._ " There was a short silence before I received my answer: a sloppy kiss and two eager nods. I growled softly in relief, knowing that I would not be denied my desire. " _Good boy."_ I spread creamy thighs apart widely and removed his open nightshirt before removing my trousers and pulling Ciel back towards me to kiss him heatedly. He was mine, all mine and now I would mark him so that he would never forget. _He belongs to me._

He let his eyes trail down my chest, stomach and then further, blushing suddenly and looking back up at me nervously. "It's too-" I occupied his lips with my own, grabbing his hands to press his palms flush against my hipbones. "You trust me Ciel, don't you?" I purred to him as I ran his hands closer and closer to where I wanted them most. Ciel suddenly snickered and I looked up from our entwined hands to see his eyebrow lifted and a small smirk playing on his lips. "No, not really - but I expect that you know what you are doing." The smirk only widened when he suddenly grabbed my aching need in both hands and began stroking me roughly. I practically roared with delight and watched as the mischievous little thing bit his lip and looked up at me through heavy dark lashes. "I suppose _that_ means that I know what I am doing _too_." The smirk was wiped off his face when I yanked his hands off of me to place them on my lips, licking my own sticky mess off of them. Ciel's cheeks darkened a few shades and he looked away. "Oh, it's _quite_ too late for that, Ciel. You have made your desires quite clear and now you will face consequences for your reckless behavior." I pushed him off my lap so that he fell back onto the bed and grabbed his slender thighs firmly, yanking them apart and pulling him back towards me in one swift motion. His heart fluttered wildly and his eyes were wide with shock - he looked frightened, even. Realizing that I was being a bit too excitable, I pulled him back onto my lap, trying my best to remain somewhat composed as I ached and throbbed painfully. I caressed and calmed him for a while as an apology for my aggressive actions. When he was once again moaning and mewling, I place two fingers against his lips and he immediately parted them to let me in. He took my fingers into his mouth - licking and sucking on them in such a way that I had to keep myself from mauling him right then and there. I had to remind myself again and again that I could not fuck him yet - that tonight it would be lovemaking. Oh, not that it mattered; I would pay no mind to the conditions as long as I could have him.

I slipped my fingers out from between his abused lips and trailed them slowly down and in between his thighs. Ciel let his head fall back and shuddered as I let my hand trace lightly against his taint and then further down, slowly entering one finger into his tight heat - oh, and how amazingly tight he was. I rubbed and massaged until I found what I was looking for and Ciel curled his toes and cried out. His muscles relaxed and I added a second, scissoring and massaging with increased pressure. "Mmnn, ah! Again, _do it again!_ " I did it again (and again and again). I continued the ministrations - not wanting to rush the boy into something that he was not ready for - but Ciel seemed to have something else in mind. "Sebastian, ah ah. Stop, _I want you_. I-I can handle it - ah! Do it, oh, do it now." I laid him back against the mattress and waited to make sure that he was sure. "Sebastian, don't make me say it again. Please." Because he was mine and because I was his, I obeyed, pushing the tip of my erection into him. It was an excruciating pleasure to feel him twitch and stretch as I pushed in further and further; his grip on me was vise-like and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep the inhuman sounds that threatened to escape me at bay. Once he had swallowed me to the hilt I began thrusting slowly into him. "Ah! Ah! S-Sebass - more, more." His lewd squealing prompted me to pick up the pace and I was soon worrying that the sheer force of my thrusts would break him. It didn't seem so though because the boy responded by bucking carelessly into me in return. He let out a particularly loud moan and covered his mouth shamefully. How strange that he should be ashamed of such things when I myself was growling and snarling like a deranged animal. "Please. Let me hear you, my lord. It is my intent to satisfy you. Let me hear that you appreciate my touch - that you enjoy my company." _I did not need to ask again._

Ciel tugged and clawed at the sheets as I tightened my grip on his hips and thrusted deeper; I was at the brink of orgasm and so was he. We came simultaneously a few minutes later and I held in my arms as we spent. He whispered my name affectionately and kissed my jaw as I rubbed his back with one hand - the other stayed rested on his trembling thigh. It was a wonderful sensation to feel his muscles spasming around me as my semen spilled out of him. We stayed still for some time, enjoying the feel of each others warmth. I wrapped my hands around him, pulling our chests closer together but he pushed me away and when I looked at him in confusion he shook his head timidly and blushed. "I-I want to try something." He averted his gaze and then began to crawl out of my lap; he sat himself down in front of me and sighed in frustration. "Could you.. well, ugh, I can't say it" I lifted his chin so that his eyes would meet mine and waited. "What is it, my lord?" Ciel kissed me and I reciprocated, though my mind was occupied with the mystery of Ciel's unvoiced request. Ciel kissed me fervently, his lips traveling down to my neck, collarbones and chest; it was not till his hands landed on my knees and began to part them further that I realized what he was intending. I obliged, spreading my legs further apart and pulling his face to mine so that I could whisper into his ear "You don't even need to ask, my wonderful little creature." _My love._ Then, he was kissing my abdomen, letting his tongue trace lightly over the rows of muscles there and covering me with soft delicate kisses that warmed me from the inside out; the heat seeped towards my groin and I was once again growing hard with excitement. He looked up at me from where he sat on his hands and knees as if in search of permission and I cocked my head to side, smiling; t _hat was permission enough for him_. I watched him as his lips stopped just above the already dripping head and he hesitated for a second.

My head fell back against the headboard when the wet heat of his mouth closed around me and his tongue circled slowly around the tip. He dipped his head down and took me further into his throat and it took all of my strength to keep myself from grabbing his head and pressing him further down onto me. He lapped kittenishly up and down my shaft before once again engulfing me in his tight little mouth. I shuddered and my hands reached back to grab the headboard, holding onto it tightly to keep myself grounded. Ciel had noticed my movements and he laughed quietly before continuing. His head bobbed up and down, speed increasing steadily; I wondered if the headboard would break beneath my iron grip, but it was hard to focus on such things when the little lord was being so very generous. As Ciel's lapping and sucking gradually became harder and faster, I abandoned all hope of showing any restraint and began bucking myself aggressively into his mouth all while snarling and hissing in ecstasy. I was on the verge of spending when Ciel had ceased his movements to moan lewdly " _You taste so good Sebastian."_ The words were accompanied by a quick flick of the tongue over the slit of my throbbing head and I groaned. Ciel knew what was to come - _quite literally_ \- and swallowed me down once again so that I could spend in his throat; I did - quite furiously in fact. I roared and moaned out something to him that I can't quite remember what was, but it had made the boy smile and I watched as he licked my semen of his delicate little fingers. He seemed quite proud of himself. _So eager to please._

He was once again on my lap and I held him there for a long time as I enjoyed the after affects of the sexual bliss that my contractor had offered me. I praised him drowsily as I rubbed myself against him and managed to fluster him in the process - all the better, really. He was lovable in every sense of the word. Ciel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply against my neck; he looked so very fragile - all the more now that he was covered in love bites and bruises. I thought of the pigs that had forced themselves into his tiny little form and violated him and I found myself sorely wishing that I had made their deaths last longer - tortured them to the point of insanity and let them recover only to do it all over again. I pushed the thoughts away when I heard a soft comfortable sigh fall out through parted lips and looked down at the boy who'd draped his arms around my neck and was now staring at me in amusement. We kissed and our lips stayed pressed to each others for a long time before Ciel gave me a kiss on the chin and turned to sit with his back flush against my chest. My hands traced gentle patterns onto his thighs and hips and Ciel hummed with lazy content. We were quiet for a moment before Ciel looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"My lord?"

"… _.Again"_

I chuckled darkly and the sound echoed off the walls of the dimly lit room, disturbing the calm silence. ( _Such silence did not return for a very long time_ ). Ciel wound up on his hands and knees as I took him roughly from behind. I sank my teeth down into his shoulder and he cried out, but it had been more a sound of pleasure than pain. I held his hips in place as I pounded into him and we were both already on the cusp within minutes. I slowed down and kept us on the brink of fulfillment until I was practically foaming at the mouth with the need to release; Ciel had long since resigned himself to whining and whimpering against the soiled sheets - letting me do as I pleased in the hopes that I would give in and push him over the edge. When I finally did, Ciel's whole body had quivered and he mewled so softly that it had nearly been a whisper. I, on the other hand had not gone so quietly. A frighteningly bestial noise erupted in my throat and I think most would have reacted to it by screaming in horror. Ciel however, was unaffected by the feral sound and even went as far as to moan softly in reply. I yanked him up and into my arms so that I could growl against his skin as I enjoyed the aftershocks of our passion. When growls had turned into purring and Ciel's heart had slowed, we were still lying in each others arms. The pleasure of it all was mixed with shame. This new element to our partnership was certainly a positive one - _but the side effects were not._ I knew deep down that it was not just lust that I felt for the boy that rested so peacefully in my embrace. I closed my eyes to keep Ciel from seeing the affection that burned there and sighed as I reminded myself of the trouble that this would cause me later on. I had sworn to repress my desires for the boy - to bury it away so that not even I could relocate such _inconvenient_ feelings.

"Sebastian?" His voice was slurred with exhaustion and he yawned after speaking. "Hm?" I replied, my eyes still closed as I stroked aimlessly through his soft, silky hair. I felt him moving atop me and a soft pair of lips brushed against mine. "Nothing."

Maybe, just for tonight, I would allow myself to indulge in the warmth of him; I had already gone so far - I might as well enjoy it all while I had an excuse to.

I felt him staring at me and peered my eyes open ever so slightly to see him. He blushed when he realized that I was aware of his gaze and I couldn't help but make fun of him. "Yes, young master? Is there something you need?" He said nothing and looked away, face turning darker by the second. _Oh dear, how irresistibly charming he could be._ I lifted his chin so that he would look into my eyes and spoke in a sultry tone "Perhaps you have seen something that you like?" I laughed when the pouty boy thumped a fist on my chest and spoke in the most bratty of voices. "No. Now shut up." I settled us down under the sheets and hoped ( _prayed_ , even) that the boy would not question why I stayed so long after our activities had come to an end. The room was nearly silent again - interrupted only by my purring and Ciel's occasional soft sighs. I stayed by his side far too long, leaving only when the sun was rising and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. I was satisfied and upset all at the same time. I had gotten wat I wanted but now it would never be enough. I would always want more and I would have to suffer silently for indulging in emotions that weren't meant for my kind. I stood by Ciel's bedside for a moment and stared down at the boy. I wonder if he saw through me - if he saw that though my intentions had in no way been pure, they had been no act of cold lust. He looked peaceful as he slept - unaware of the storm that he'd stirred within his beast of a pet. I wondered what the child would think if he knew that he had managed to affect me in such a manner and thought that it was most likely for the best if he never did. Ciel snuggled into his sheets and I smiled at the sight before tearing my eyes away and leaving his room to prepare breakfast.

 _My little lord. If only you knew. You might just be the end of me. I offered you the forbidden fruit and you took it but, you offered me something as well - something foreign that I don't understand. I took it and now the world is upside down. What kind of poison is this?_

 _Rest a while longer, my beautiful boy. I am not done with you._


End file.
